Seraphina Cassandra Leontine
|kanji = セラフィナカサンドラレオンティーン|romaji = Serafina kasandora reontīn|alias = Code Violet (コードバイオレット Kōdobaioretto)|color = Black|text = White|name = Seraphina Cassandra Leontine|race = Human|gender = Female|status = Active|age = 11|height = 56.7|hair color = Violet Blonde (Formerly)|eye color = Blue|skin tone = Creamy Beige|affiliation = Nanase Clan Hydra|previous affiliation = Unnamed Dark Guild|occupation = Dark Mage|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|allies = Nanase Clan|magic = Weapon Magic}} Seraphina Cassandra Leontine ''(セラフィナカサンドラレオンティーン Serafina kasandora reontīn): '' but she is mostly called by her close one as Seraphina (セラフィナ Serafina) but due to her job and speciality that seems to take her skills to another level she has been known as Code Violet '(コードバイオレット Kōdobaioretto) due to her clothing whenever she is on the hunt for the chosen people that the head ordered her to assasinate, she a member of the guild branch known as '''Hydra '(ヒドラ Hidora) which is part of a bigger group crime syndicate known as [[Nanase Clan|'''Nanase Clan]] (七瀬一族, Nanase Ichizoku lit. "Seven Stars Tribe") She is very much famous for her work and ability on her job despite being miniscule in size compared to most of her enemies and targets, This is due to the fact that she isn't a normal girl but received training on a very young age in her former dark guild which she was adopted by power-hungry guild master and seeing the potential in her she was trained with great desire to produce someone that would get his status sky-rocketing but in the end after getting the proper training and getting the power to defeat many s-class mages in the guild she turned her back on her father and killed him sadistically with her iconic metal spear. She was then found and raised by Laura whom took care of her along with the whole part of Hydra (LalaMusika) while also receiving training on her skills and teaching her ways and education for the sole purpose of sharpening her skills this made Seraphina one of the most powerful assasin that is part of the branch with her abilities rivaling most of the powerful big guys and guns in the store of the guild. Appearance Being a small child despite her reflexes and genius acts upon the arts of weapons and combat she has displayed mostly an empty expression most of her life and has created a barrier upon herself unable to express her feelings with the use of her face though this is helpful in most times, this has caused her many problems and made many people that she cares about go away from her though she is genuinely raised with the goal to create a machine that would kill anything in its path and so she didnt bare no mind to this. she is mostly silent and gives off the aura that threatens anyone that comes close to her which simply put her aura screaming fuck off. Whenever she is ordered to kill which she doesn't hesistate on doing she typically wears a mask to avoid getting identified or known by witnesses and goverment alike and she is commonly seen whenever in this outfit wearing a purple cloth that resemble an outfit that heroes in the modern comic being produced in earthland wears with her being a dark purple scheme and completing it with both a black leather boots and belt and a long black cape she wears for extra purposes her belt is used to carry many utilities such as a Wakizashi and pistols inside her clothing isn't just a piece of cloth but a magical clothing that acts as an armor which still makes moving comfortable for the wearer the armor protects her to both physical and magical attacks. Personality Quotes History Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Lala's Land